The Evil Within: Voodoo
by JangJiHyeXOXO
Summary: JiHye, která je hlavní hrdinkou příběhu se zároveň stává i jeho zápornou postavou. Jaká tajemství se skrývají ve starém domě za městem Ghost Town? Kdo je Kibum? A proč se nikdo z Ghost Town, kdo se vydá do jejího domu nikdy nevrací? Temný příběh odehrávající se v AU, který skrývá mnoho zlých věcí a tragických srdcervoucích událostí. -KPOP characters -OCs -blood&mature scenes


**THE EVIL WITHIN**

Les se zdál temnější než obvykle, pouze studené světlo měsíce pronikající skrze stromy bylo jediným zdrojem světla čtyřem stínům ukrývajícím se v temnotě.

''Hah hah...myslíte si, že nás už to monstrum nepronásleduje?'' řekl Kris, opírající se dlaněmi o kolena, zatímco se ostatní vydýchávali.

''Nemám ponětí, ale vypadá to, že jsme unikli nejhoršímu,'' Myungsoo si otřel pot z obličeje a těžce dýchal.

Ravi je sledoval s výrazem bez emocí, v hlavě měl zmatek a potřeboval se vzpamatovat z toho, čím si prošli než utekli.

Neustále v hlavě slyšel a děsil ho zoufalý pláč JiHye, která mezi vzlyky neustále opakovala jakési jemu neznámé jméno.

Její srdceryvný pláč ho doháněl k šílenství. Nechtěl ho už slyšet.

Schoval si hlavu do dlaní a sedl si na zem.

Snažil se vzpomenout si na to jméno, které mu bylo zcela neznámé.

Jediné co věděl, že příjmení toho člověka bylo stejné jako jeho. Kim.

''Kim...Kim...Ki-''

''Všechno v pořádku, Ravi hyung?,'' hlas zněl povědomě. Ravi se okamžitě zvedl a vystartoval po něm, aby se střetl tváří v tvář s překvapeným Seungyubem.

''Ehh, klid, to jsem jen já,'' zasípal Seungyub, jelikož Ravi měl prsty pevně omotané kolem jeho krku. ''Heeej, co to...''

Ravi se probral a povolil sevření kolem Seungyubova hrdla. Odstoupil od něj a znepokojeně se zamračil.

''Aish, myslel jsem si, že mě chceš zabít, co je to s tebou, hyung?,'' Seungyub se podezřívavě rozhlédl kolem jako by hledal příčinu.

''Promiň, já...přemýšlel jsem nad něčím a vyděsil jsi mě.''

Seungyub se posadil na zem a upřel na Raviho pohled, který ho přiměl pokračovat.

''Neustále slyším její pláč. Pronásleduje mě to.''

Seungyub si povzdechl a podíval se na Raviho: ''Já to taky slyším. Když je ticho...tak pořád. Zoufalejší pláč jsem snad nikdy neslyšel...''

Ravi stál a díval se na měsíc, schovaný mezi korunami stromů.

''Pamatuju si, že opakovala něčí jméno, ale nemůžu si na něj vzpomenout.''

''Kibum. Kim Kibum,'' řekl Seungyub.

Oči Raviho se rozšířily a otočil se k němu. ''Nae, to je to jméno!''

''Já vím,'' pronesl Seungyub nepřítomně. ''Kibum je nejspíš někdo blízký JiHye.''

Ravi neodpověděl. Věděl, kdo je Kibum a trápilo ho, že díky tomu znal i důvod JiHyina pláče.

''To bude dobré, Ravi. Až se vrátíme zpátky do města, tak na všechno zapomeneme. Půjdeme do clubu a -''

''Nikam nepůjdu,'' řekl Ravi a odešel zpět k ostatním.

'Co je to s tím hyungem?', říkal si v duchu Seungyub.

''...a když se vydáme tímto směrem, dotaneme se až ke Ghost Town.''

''Jak daleko to ještě může být, Myungsoo?''

''No, vzhledem k tomu, kde teď jsme...tak tři kilometry.''

''Bože, co když za náma zase pošle to monstrum?!,'' Kris vypadal vyděšeně.

''Nic za náma nepošle.'' Ravi přišel k dvoum klukům a v obličeji měl přesvědčený výraz.

''Jak si tím můžeš být tak jistý?,'' zeptal se Kris.

''Měl bys přestat být tak paranoidní, hyung,'' protočil oči Myungsoo a bouchl Krise do zad, což přimělo Raviho se zašklebit a Krise vrhnout jeho vražedný pohled.

Seungyub přiběhl a zahlásil: ''Myslím, že bychom se měli vydat na cestu.''

''Je nejvyšší čas, brzy vyjde slunce a nemůžeme riskovat, že nás v lese někdo zahlédne. Pojďte,'' rozhodl Myungsoo a sebral si své věci ze země.

Poté co si odpočinuli a vydali se na cestu byl široko daleko jediný zvuk, který byl slyšet.

Zvuk jejich utíkající kroků v mrtvém tichu lesa.

Myungsoo se svým dobrým orientačním smyslem převzal iniciativu a vedl je směrem, který směřoval k městu.

Seungyub běžel poslední a trochu zaostával za ostatními, protože byl z nich nejmladší a měl nejméně síly.

Sledoval Raviho běžícího před ním jak najednou zpomaluje a zastavuje se.

Doběhl tedy k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno.

''Hyung, co se děje?,'' otočil ho k sobě Seungyub a zalapal po dechu.

Ravi měl nepřítomný pohled a na tváři měl čerstvou řeznou ránu.

''Co...co...co je s tebou, hyung?'', koktal Seungyub.

Ravi mlčel a nepřítomně se díval do prázdna. Seungyub s ním zatřásl.

''No taaak, prober se! Kris hyung, Myungsoo hyung, počkejte, s Ravim se něco děje!'', volal na ně Seungyub zoufale.

Oba se k nim přihnali a nechápavě hleděli na Raviho, který nereagoval.

''Ravi-ya, okamžitě se prober, musíme pokračovat v cestě,'' přišel k němu Kris, ale zničehonic od něj zase ucouvnul dál. ''Aish, co to má znamenat?!''

Na jeho krku se objevila další řezná rána, která mu začala krvácet, ale Ravi se ani nepohnul.

Myungsoo se mračil, tato situace se mu zjevně nelíbila. Popadl ho za triko a zavrčel na něj.

''Yah~! Okamžitě se prober, Ravi, musíme se co nejdřív dostat zpátky do Ghost Town!''

Ravimu se zbarvily oči do běla, vypadalo to jako by mu duhovky úplně splynuly s bělmem. Myungsoo-ovy oči se rozšířily když to viděl.

''Aaaaaa panebože!'', zaječel Seungyub.

Ravi zničehonic vycenil na nic netušícího Myungsoo zuby a prudce ho od sebe odstrčil až Myungsoo spadl na zem.

''Musím se vrátit,'' pronesl Ravi zlým hlasem, který nezněl jako jeho vlastní.

''Zpátky do toho pekelného domu? Zbláznil ses?'', zařval Kris naštvaně a pomohl Myungsoo vstát.

Seungyub se vystrašeně krčil u stromu a nedokázal pochopit, co se to s Ravim zničehonic děje.

Svíral v dlani svůj amulet pevněji než kdy předtím.

''Pomoz mi s ním, on se úplně zbláznil!'', řekl Myungsoo Krisovi a oba ho chtěli odtáhnout pryč, jenže než se ho vůbec stačili dotknout, Ravi bolestně zakřičel až všem ztuhla krev v žilách.

Ostatní sledovali vyděšenými pohledy tu hrůzyplnou scénu a neodvažovali se ani pohnout.

Ravi byl shrbený bolestí, držel se za pravou horní část hrudi a jeho výraz byl plný utrpení.

Mezi prsty jeho ruky se začala tvořit krvavá skvrna, která byla velkým kontrastem na jeho světlém tričku.

''Proboha, vždyť vykrvácí!'', začal panikařit Kris. Společně s Myungsoo se odhodlali a vzali ho každý za paži připraveni odtáhnout ho co nejrychleji pryč.

Ravi se ale nenechal a bezmyšlenkovitě vrazil Myungsoo loktem do břicha, až spadl na záda do trávy vedle krčícího se Seungyuba.

Hned nato se ohnal pěstí po Krisovi, přímo do čelisti.

Kris vykřikl bolestí, chytil se za čelist a svezl se na kolena, z pusy mu vytryskl pramínek krve.

''Neeeee, přestaň prosím, Ravi!'', Seungyub si klekl k Myungsoo a podepřel mu dlaní hlavu.

Ravi ho ale nevnímal. ''JiHye mě volá, musím se vrátit,'' řekl zastřeným, ale odhodlaným hlasem.

Kris zakašlal, když se snažil na něj promluvit: ''Yah, nikam - uhm uhm - nejdeš! Vzpamatuj se!''

''To dělá ona! Ona má stále jeho voodoo panenku!'', Seungyub si nikdy nebyl jistější tím, co právě řekl.

''Ravi, nenech se jí ovládnout!'', řekl přiškrceným hlasem Myungsoo, který se namáhavě zvedl na předloktích.

Seungyub měl strašný pocit. Vždyť přece všechny jejich panenky zničili! Proč Raviho stále ovládá?

Slzy mu samy od sebe začaly stékat po tvářích, když mu došlo, jak bezmocní oni tři jsou proti JiHyině kruté voodoo kletbě.

''JiHye mě potřebuje, potřebuje mě, potřebuje...'', opakoval Ravi polohlasně a díval se jak se na jeho zápěstí tvoří velká řezná rána.

To už Seungyub nevydržel a s křikem k němu běžel, aby mu ránu ošetřil.

Přísahal bohu, že v tu chvíli se Raviho oči změnily na jeho vlastní a bylo v nich tolik bolesti smíchané se zoufalstvím, že musel odvrátit zrak.

''Pomoz mi...prosím!'', řekl a natáhl k němu nezraněnou ruku, ale místo aby šel k Seungyubovi od něj začal pozadu ustupovat.

Seungyub ho automaticky následoval, nechápajíc, proč se od něj vzdaluje. ''Kam jdeš, hyung? Nech mě zavázat ti to zápěstí.''

Utrhl kus látky ze svého trika a doběhl Raviho, který se vydal zpět cestou odkud přišli.

Vzal jeho ruku a pevně mu zavázal rozřízlé zápěstí. Vypadala hluboce...

Ravi se na něj podíval, ale nezastavil se. Ne, že by nechtěl, ale nemohl.

''Seungyube, pomoz mi...ona...něco udělala...snaží se mě přivolat zpátky'', promluvil na něj.

''Já ti chci pomoct, ale nevím jak. Vrať se zpátky! Nepouštěj nás, hyung!'', Seungyub opět bojoval se slzami.

Ravi se zastavil a díval se na něj smutným pohledem. Nestál ale dlouho, protože ho něco začalo táhnout opačným směrem.

Jakoby se kolem něj omotaly neviditelné ruce, které se ho snažily odtáhnout neznámo kam.

Seungyub zůstal stát přimražený na místě. Nevěděl co dělat, dokud se neobjevili běžící Myungsoo s Krisem.

Společně se začali pokoušet odtáhnout Raviho zpátky.

Jenže bylo to jako přetahovat se s temnými silami. Nic proti síle, která nutila Raviho vrátit se zpět nebylo platné.

I Ravi, který se s tím pokoušel bojovat, nic nezmohl.

Myungsoo a Kris se snažili co mohli, pot jim tekl po obličeji, svaly je bolely od námahy.

Ravi vykřikl bolestí, když ucítil ostrou bolest v levém boku. Krev z jeho předchozí rány mu už tak prosakovala skrz triko.

''Nechte mě... Běžte! Utíkejte!'', zašeptal vyčerpaně, jeho oči se zbarvily do běla a rozběhl se pryč. Pryč od svých kamarádů.

''Hyung, neeeeeeeee~~!''

Seungyubovo zoufalé volání už neslyšel. Necítil bolest. Byl kompletně ovládnutý voodoo kletbou.

Kris a Myungsoo sledovali, jak Ravi mizí mezi stromy. Byli oba příliš vyčerpaní na to, aby za ním běželi.

''Jak jste mohli?'', Seungyub seděl na zemi jako hromádka neštěstí a vrhal zoufalé pohledy po svých hyungs.

''Nešlo proti tomu bojovat! Když ho chce, tak ať si ho nechá, mně je to jedno,'' chladná slova, které pronesl Myungsoo, projela vzduchem jako břitva.

''Ty hajzle, myslel jsem si, že držíme spolu, ale ty jseš jen další sebestřednej bastard!'', vyjel Kris na Myungsoo.

Ten se samozřejmě nenechal urážet a vrazil do něj rukama, až se zapotácel.

''Drž hubu! Myslíš si, že jsi hezkej a vysokej, tak si tu můžeš náhodně vyřvávat nadávky?''

''Jak to mluvíš se svým hyungem, ty spratku?!''

''Řek' jsem ti, ať držíš hubu! Chceš umřít?!''

Náhle se mezi ně vrhl Seungyub a snažil se je rozdělit.

''Kris hyung, Myungsoo hyung, nechte se! Teď rozhodně není vhodný čas na hádky! Nikomu tím nepomůžete.''

Oba se od sebe naštvaně otočili.

''Přísahám, že jednoho dne tu mrchu zabiju!'', zařval Myungsoo a zajel si prsty do vlasů.

Seungyub začal zoufale vzlykat. ''Ne, to nesmíš, hyung!''

I přesto, že zničili voodoo panenky a utekli, stále cítili pouto, které je pojilo s JiHyí.

Nešlo se zbavit toho neskutečného pocitu, když jim skutečně věnovala pozornost.

Když si s nimi hrála...

Ale po tom, co včerejší noc spatřili, již nemohli déle riskovat, že stejný osud potká i je.

Hluboko uvnitř ve svých srdcích jim jako placebo efekt zůstával temný stín, který se jim snažil našeptat, aby se vrátili.

Ubohý Seungyub tomu pocitu nedokázal déle odolávat.

Vydal se směrem, kterým přišli. Stejně jako Ravi, jen narozdíl od něj šel dobrovolně.

Seungyubova láska ke své bývalé majitelce zesílila.

Chtěl, aby si s ním ještě jednou naposled hrála. Ještě jednou mu naposledy věnovala svou pozornost.

Daleko ale nedošel. Dohnal ho Kris, zastoupil mu cestu a vlastnoručně ho zastavil.

''Kam si myslíš, že jdeš, Seungyube?''

''Nech mě být. Jdu najít Raviho.''

''To je vtip? Vzpamatuj se, Ravi už se nevrátí. JiHye by ho nenechala jen tak utéct. Byl její oblíbený.''

Seungyub zatnul zuby a snažil se zadržet potlačovaný vztek a bolest.

On chtěl být oblíbenou panenkou JiHye. Vždy v Ravim viděl svůj vzor a toužil po tom, aby jej JiHye zbožňovala tak jako jeho.

Ale nikdy tomu tak nebylo. JiHye si ho skoro ani nevšimla od té doby, co se objevil Ravi.

Pokaždé, když si pro něj přišla dolů, aby si s ním hrála, cítil Seungyub bolest nenávisti, smutku a osamění ve svém srdci.

Teď, když si vzala zpátky Raviho, tak na Seungyuba určitě zapomene, že?

Už nikdy nepocítí tu úžasnou radost, kdy si ho vybere a hraje si s ním.

Chvíli, kdy mu věnuje více pozornosti než ostatním.

Seungyub odstrčil Krise a pokračoval v cestě.

''Ty blázne, JiHye tě zabije, jestli se vrátíš! Ona tě nemiluje!''

Seungyub pocítil bolest, jako by mu srdcem projela ostrá dýka.

Byl přesvědčený, že pokud se vrátí dobrovolně, JiHye ho přivítá s otevřenou náručí a bude pro ni speciální.

Dělal si marné naděje.

Krutá realita byla, že pokud by se vrátil, zmrzačila by ho tak, aby už nemohl znovu utéct.

''JÁ SE CHCI VRÁTIT! TY TO NECHÁPEŠ! CHCI, ABY MĚ JIHYE MĚLA RÁDA!'', zakřičel Seungyub a zrychlil krok.

''NEMŮŽEŠ SI JEJÍ LÁSKU VYNUTIT, HLUPÁKU!'', zařval na něj zpět Kris a chytil ho zezadu, aby ho odtáhl zpět.

Táhl ho zpátky, ale Seungyub se s ním pral a mlátil ho. Botami se zarýval do země a křičel.

''Nemiluje tebe, miluje Raviho. POCHOP TO UŽ KONEČNĚ!'', zasyčel mu Kris do obličeje.

V Seungyubových očích se zableskly plameny. ''NECH MĚ BÝT!'', zařval na Krise a snažil se mu vytrhnout.

Vedle Krise se objevil Myungsoo a s kamennou tváří pomohl Krisovi se Seungyubem.

Nemilosrdně ho praštil pěstí do spánku, čímž ho omráčil.

''Jinak to nešlo. On by se nechal dobrovolně zabít,'' pokrčil Myungsoo rameny.

Ohnul se a naznačil Krisovi, aby mu Seungyuba dal na záda. ''Ponesu ho dokud se neprobere.''

''Jak myslíš... Až budeš unavený, řekni mi a ponesu ho já.''

''To nebude potřeba,'' odsekl Myungsoo.

''Musíš s tím umět bojovat,'' řekl Myungsoo Krisovi, když se opět vydali na cestu.

Neběželi, už jen šli krokem, protože je zpomaloval Seungyub v bezvědomí nesený na zádech Myungsoo.

''Ona má plno způsobů, kterými se nás snaží nalákat zpátky. I já to stále cítím. Ty taky,'' vrhnul na Krise temný pohled.

Kris souhlasně pokýval hlavou, ale nepodíval se mu do očí.

''Já vím, to my všichni. Chybí mi...''

''Mě taky, ale bojuju s tím narozdíl od tebe.''

''Seungyub je ten, který s tím nebojuje. Podívej se, co málem provedl.''

''To proto, že si neuvědomuje, čeho je JiHye schopná. Vidí ji v úplně jiném světle.''

Kris se podíval na Myungsoo. ''On ji miluje...''

Výraz Myungsoo vypadal znechuceně, ale i přesto uvnitř znal důvod proč.

''Milovat někoho tak zlého jako je ona je nemožné. Musí na ni zapomenout.''

''To se lehce řekne. Po tom co všechno nám udělala. Přiměla nás myslet si, že jsme její hračky.''

''Byli jsme pod její kletbou. Teď už nás neovládá.''

Myungsoo se zastavil.

''Tak proč tedy přinutila Raviho vrátit se? Znamená to snad, že na nás kletba neustále působí i přesto, že jsme zničili naše voodoo panenky?!''

''Nemám ponětí. Třeba ji nezničil správným způsobem...? Chudák...''

''Hmm... Buď rád, že se to nestalo s námi.''

Ravi se potácel ztemnělým lesem, ve skutečnosti necítil nohy, ale kletba ho nutila pokračovat.

Ruce měl zkrvavené od toho, jak se pokoušel zastavit o vše co mu přišlo do cesty.

Těžce dýchal a vlekl se směrem k JiHyině domu.

Slyšel její volání. Její krásný hlas ho vábil, lákal dál a dál až na pokraj jeho sil.

''Ne-nech mě jít...'', prosil JiHyi, jako by ho mohla slyšet.

Jediné však co slyšel byl její vzdálený smích a ostrá bolest v levém rameni, která ho přiměla zkřivit obličej.

''Přestaň...JiHye...prosím,'' jeho oči se opět změnily a dobrovolně šel dál.

JiHye se bavila.

Seděla ve svém pokoji a usmívala se.

Když se její mistrovská díla začala pokoušet o útěk, dopadlo to vždy stejně.

Kletba byla natolik silná, aby je přivolala zpátky i když nyní neměla jejich panenky.

Obvzlášť Raviho, se kterým ji poutalo pouto daleko silnější než s ostatními.

Na takové situace byla připravená, a proto při rituálu vytvořila pro Raviho dvě voodoo panenky.

Jen jednu však oživila. Nyní, když byla první zničená, nastal čas oživit druhou.

Pet Monster JunKyu se schovával pod stolem, vydával tiché vrčivé zvuky a sledoval svoji královnu připravovat rituál oživení.

''Vsadím se, že daleko neuteče,'' pronesl škodolibě a šklebil se od ucha k uchu.

JiHye se na něj podívala. ''I když uteče daleko, stejně se vrátí. Nemá nejmenší šanci.''

JunKyu se napůl zachechtal, ale znělo to spíše jako psí zaštěkání.

''Ubožák, takhle si myslet, že uprchne paní JiHyi,'' přiběhl k ní a otřel se o její nohu.

JiHye se k němu sklonila, pohladila jeho zelené vlasy a podrbala ho za uchem, což přimělo Pet Monster zavřít oči a spokojeně vrnět.

Mezi věcmi na stole leželo i několik kostí. JiHye jednu velkou vzala a hodila ji do rohu.

Pet Monster se okamžitě za kostí vrhl, sebral ji zuby ze země a začal ji okousávat.

JiHye byla velmi spokojená s nově oživenou panenkou.

Zvedla ji ze stolu, aby si ji pořádně prohlédla, na tváři jí pohrával zlověstný úsměv.

Jaká to škoda, že panenku bude muset použít zrovna hned poté co ji oživila...

Byl nejvyšší čas přivolat Raviho zpátky. Nebavilo ji už déle čekat.

Vstala od stolu a šla směrem ke skříňce ze dřeva v barokním stylu.

Otevřela šuplík a vytáhla z něj nůž na porcování masa s vroubkovanou řeznou čepelí, která se zableskla ve světle svíček ozařujících temný pokoj.

JiHye lehce přejela ostřím panence po tváři. Zle se zazubila a obrátila svou pozornost k Pet Monster.

Přišla k rohu, kde Pet Monster žral kost a zastavila se za jeho zády.

Pet Monster za sebou ucítilo pohyb, což ho přimělo se rychle ohlédnout.

Nad ním stála jeho královna v celé své kráse, v očích jí plápolal temný oheň a z jejího krásného obličeje šla hrůza. V jedné ruce držela panenku a v druhé svírala ostrý nůž.

''Co bych mu měla udělat?'' Její hlas nyní zněl posměšně až výhrůžně.

Pet Monster se olízl a naznačil prstem gesto podříznutí.

JiHye vroubkovanou čepelí rozřízla panence hrdlo, ale ujistila se, že rána bude hluboká jen natolik, aby Ravi nezemřel.

Nemůže si dovolit ho nechat umřít. Ne toho, který jí připomíná jejího milovaného.

Teď ho jen musí potrestat za to, že se pokusil utéct.

Pet Monster sledoval JiHyi s vyplazeným jazykem jako pes, dokud neodešla zpátky ke stolu. Pak se otočil a pokračoval v okousávání kosti.

JiHye rozvázala pytlíček s rituálním voodoo prachem a panenku jím posypala. Poté vzala přesýpací hodiny a obrátila je vzhůru nohama.

''Brzy se vrátíš.'' Ústa se jí zkřivila do zlého úsměvu.

Přemýšlela, co by mu mohla udělat dál. Byla ve svém živlu.

Odhodila nůž a vzala si jiný, tentokrát vykosťovací.

Se zuřivostí v očích řekla: ''Promiň, Ravi, tohle bude hodně bolet.''

S těmito slovy se děsivě zasmála, zabodla nůž do panenky a zakroutila jím, aby Ravimu způsobila větší bolest.

Věděla, jak moc teď Ravi trpí. Měla ho plně pod kontrolou.

Zlověstně se zasmála a vzala jednu čerstvou žiletku, kterou zaryla panence do místa jejího zápěstí.

Nedávala si ale dostatečně pozor a trochu se řízla do ukazováčku. Krev se vpila do látky.

''Aish,'' zamračila se a reflexivně upustila žiletku na zem.

''Nevadí, krev ho účinněji přiměje vrátit se než voodoo prášek. Pet Monster, sem!''

Pet Monster udělalo jakýsi zvířecí zvuk, přiběhlo JiHyi k nohám a dívalo se na ní nahoru, v očích zvědavost a očekávání.

''Tady, kousni si,'' podala mu Raviho panenku, ale nenechala si ji vzít z ruky.

Pet Monster vycenilo zuby a zakouslo se.

''Správně,'' usmála se JiHye a pohladila ho po vlasech.

''To stačí, pusť,'' přikázala JiHye a Pet Monster poslušně pustilo sevření. Hned nato zase odběhlo.

Možná by ho neměla tak trápit...

Možná by měla pokračovat?

Neměl od ní utíkat.

Ne, když jej právě našla.

JiHye náhle pocítila vinu. Ublížila někomu, kdo vypadá jako ON. Někomu, kdo ji připomíná JEHO.

Bylo to jako by ublížila Kibumovi, svému zesnulému milovanému.

Výčitky svědomí jí pohltily mysl, až se JiHyi sevřelo hrdlo a vyhrkly jí slzy.

Chytila se za hlavu a srdcem jí projela ostrá bolest žalu, která ji přiměla svézt se na kolena.

Pet Monster zpozoroval, co se děje. Přiběhl k JiHyi a schoulil se na jejím klíně. Vydával tiché kňučivé zvuky.

Tušil, proč se jeho královna takto cítí.

FLASHBACK

Nikdo na světě JiHyi nikdy nemiloval tak jako Kibum, nikdo jí nevěnoval tolik pozornosti. A JiHye jeho city opětovala.

Byli spolu neuvěřitelně šťastní, nic je nemohlo rozdělit. Hluboce se milovali.

Jenže několik dní po tom, co se zasnoubili se stalo něco, co JiHyi navždy poznamenalo.

Nešťastná událost zjizvila její křehké srdce natolik, že byly okamžiky, kdy jí připadalo, jako by opravdu umírala žalem.

Představa šťastného života s Kibumem se rozplynula přímo před jejíma očima.

Hrůzostrašná scéna jeho smrti, kterou spatřila vlastníma očima se jí bezmilosrdně vryla do paměti.

Šťastné dny strávené s jejím snoubencem se rozsypaly jako střípky rozbitého zrcadla.

Bezmyšlenkovitě si klekla do střepů, jeden sebrala a třesoucími prsty si jej přiložila k zápěstí.

Zavřela oči a chystala se udělat osudový řez...

Ruka, která stiskla její rameno ji přiměla překvapeně otevřít oči a otočit se na osobu, která jí právě zachránila od toho, aby si vzala život.

Dívala se do pohledné tváře místního Undertakera.

''Ale ale, copak je to? Slečinka by snad chtěla tak brzo poznat brány pekla? Víte, že sebevraždou se do nebe nedostanete...? Tsk tsk tsk~''

Undertaker nad JiHyí kroutil hlavou div mu z hlavy nespadl jeho černý klobouk.

JiHye nevěděla, co má dělat, připadala si trapně a nejradši by se v tu chvíli propadla do země. Tváře jí už tak hořely rudou barvou.

''No tak, toto položte,'' sebral jí z ruky ostrý střep a odhodil ho pryč.

Pomohl jí vstát, ale JiHye zakolísala a podlomila se jí kolena. Undertaker ji v pravou chvíli zachytil a pevně ji držel kolem pasu, aby nespadla.

JiHye byla v rozpacích. Obličej jí hořel, necítila sílu v nohách a neměla daleko k omdlení.

''Není to náhoda být dvakrát za den zachráněna Undertakerem? Hmm?'', zavtipkoval, ale úsměv mu povadl, když se podíval na JiHyiny nohy.

Měla v nich zabodnutých několik střípků. Příšerně to bolelo.

''Ajajaj, tady se někdo pěkně nabodl. Nechte mě odvézt vás do nemocnice.''

JiHye polkla a vyděšeně zavrtěla hlavou. ''Já...nechci do nemocnice! Musela bych...vysvětlovat jak se to stalo a proč jste mě přivedl zrovna vy...''

''Ouuu, vy se za mě stydíte? To jsem až TAK ošklivý?'' Undertaker se zachechtal.

JiHye zrudla a opět zavrtěla hlavou. ''Tak to není. Já jen, že bychom vypadali podezřele...''

''V tom případě jsem vám k službám,'' usmál se Undertaker pokřiveným úsměvem na JiHyi.

''Nechápu, co tím myslíte, já- Co to děláte?!'', lekla se JiHye, protože ji Undertaker vzal zničehonic do náruče.

''Doma mám lékárničku. Než jsem se stal Undertakerem, studoval jsem na doktora,'' usmál se Undertaker a vyrazil na cestu.

JiHye neměla daleko k pláči.

Dávno zapomenuté vzpomínky, šťastné i smutné, se vrátily a důvodem byl Ravi.

Nikdy ji nenapadlo, že by mohl existovat někdo, kdo se jejímu zesnulému podobal tak jako on.

Bylo to jako spatřit jej znovu. Toho, kterého milovala a ztratila.

V hloubi duše Raviho nenáviděla za to, že jí donutil vzpomenout si na věci, které chtěla zapomenout.

Zároveň k němu ale cítila něco víc. Lásku. Náklonnost. Přitažlivost. Pocity, které už nikdy neměla znovu zažít.

Najednou se probrala z myšlenek a uvědomila si, že na chvíli upustila panenku, tak ji rychle sebrala ze země.

Pokud ji nebude držet, nebude působit kletba a ztratí kontrolu nad Ravim. To si nemůže dovolit.

JiHye vstala a vzala ze stolu malé ostré nůžky. Čerstvé slzy ji pálily v očích.

Nechtěla plakat nad někým, kdo obnovil její staré vzpomínky. Někým, kdo otevřel staré rány v jejím srdci.

Je přece pochopitelné někoho takového nenávidět, ne?

Zlost projela jejím srdcem jako ostří meče. Pevně sevřela nůžky ve své ruce a vší silou jimi probodla panenku. Nenáviděla Raviho za to, že ji přiměl znovu cítit pocity, které nechtěla už nikdy zažít.

,Ne! Přestaň, nesmíš mu ubližovat!', křičel hlas v její duši. ,Ne tomu, koho miluješ!'

JiHye se zarazila. Nebyla si jistá, co přesně cítí k Ravimu. V jejím zraněném srdci byl zmatek, ale i tak prozrazovalo skutečnost.

Milovala Kibuma. Ano, i přesto, že již nebyl mezi živými, k němu hluboko uvnitř stále cítila lásku.

Kdyby býval nezemřel, nestalo by se z JiHye to, čím teď je. Ale na to už je moc pozdě. Čas se dá vrátit jen v pohádkách.

Ravi byl jen loutka. Pouhá náhražka za jejího milovaného Kibuma. Tak proč by jej měla milovat? Nebyl přece určený k ničemu jinému než k její zábavě.

Nemohla se dočkat, až se vrátí a bude si s ním opět moci hrát jako předtím. Bude se mu věnovat dvakrát více než předtím a doufat, že si díky tomu uvědomí, jak moc důležitý pro ni je.

A pokud ne, nezbyde jí nic jiného, než vzít jeho voodoo panenku a...a...

JiHyiny sadistické myšlenky přerušil Pet Monster. Čmuchal ve vzduchu, začal přebíhat sem a tam dokud se nezastavil, aby dlouze zavyl. Jeho drápy se prodloužily, zuby zašpičatěly, rysy se mu změnily z lidských na zvířecí, zorničky se mu zúžily a oči zbarvily do ruda. Obklopoval ho temný stín smrti.

Byl úplněk a v tu dobu nedokázal ovládat svoje zvířecí smysly.

JiHye jeho přeměnu užasle sledovala a na tváři se jí rozlil zlověstný úsměv. Líbilo se jí zase vidět Pet Monster v jeho pravé podobě. Byl mnohem dravější než obvykle.

Přišla k němu blíž a když už byla dost blízko, Pet Monster výhrůžně zavrčel a vycenil ostré tesáky.

JiHye se nelekla, nebála se ho ani když se po ní ohnal drápy. Jen se zasmála.

Pet Monster se přihnalo ke dveřím a pokoušelo se je otevřít, aby se dostalo ven. Jeho paní mu pomohla a otevřela je, ale sama ven nešla.

Měsíc byl schovaný za mraky a stíny se zdály být každým krokem temnější. Pet Monster na všech čtyřech zaujal bojový postoj a vrčel.

Byl otočený směrem k lesu, jako by čekal, že v té černočerné temnotě něco uvidí.

Najednou se mezi stromy objevil zakrvácený Ravi. Bez jediného zaváhání kráčel směrem k Pet Monster, ruce mu visely podél těla jako by v nich neměl žádnou sílu, v jeho obličeji nebyl jediný náznak emocí, ústa pootevřená.

Vypadalo to, jako kdyby vůbec nebyl živý. Podobal se zombie, který právě vstal z mrtvých.

Mraky odkryly měsíc a temné stíny se rozplynuly. Pet Monster přešlapoval, hlasitě vrčel a cenil bílé tesáky na Raviho osvětleného měsíčním světlem.

Chtěl chránit svoji královnu. Nevěřil nikomu, kdo byl v její blízkosti. Byl schopný Raviho zabít, pokud by mu to JiHye přikázala. Stačilo říct a roztrhal by ho na kusy. Nebylo by to samozřejmě poprvé.

Jindy by při pohledu na Pet Monster v jeho pravé podobě od něj Ravi strachy utíkal, vyhýbal by se mu jak by mohl. Všichni se ho báli po tom všem co zažili ve svých celách. Ale ne teď, kdy kolem něj Ravi prošel jako by neexistoval.

Pet Monster měl sto chutí zakousnout se do šťavnatého masa ubohého Raviho. Díval se s přimhouřenýma očima jak kolem něj prochází a sbíhaly se mu sliny, jenže mu nemohl ublížit. NESMĚL!

JiHye mu důrazně přikázala, aby Ravimu nezkřivil jediný vlásek. Držel se tedy za jeho patami jako zlý stín.

Ravi šel pomalu. I přesto, že ho ještě stále ovládala kletba, se vlekl z posledních sil. U schodů lehce zaváhal a když se po nich pokusil vyjít nahoru, podlomila se mu kolena a spadl. Musel jít dál, kletba ho táhla do toho zlého domu smrti.

Začal vyčerpaně lézt z posledních sil po schodech, dokud se nedostal až nahoru, kde se mu podařilo postavit se opět na nohy.

Dveře byly otevřené dokořán a Ravi bez váhání již _podruhé_ překročil práh zlověstného domu. Žádný jiný člověk nikdy těmito dveřmi neprošel za celý život dvakrát. Cesta vedla pouze tam a nikdy zpátky.

Přišel do prázdného pokoje zalitého slabým světlem svíček a rozhlédl se. První věc, která ho napadla bylo: 'Kde je JiHye? Musím najít JiHyi.'

Prošel pokojem až do jejího oblíbeného, ve kterém stála, krásnější než jindy. Nedívala se na něj, byla k němu otočená zády a na něco se soustředila.

V moment, kdy Ravi opět spatřil JiHyi, se na jeho mrtvolné tváři objevil chabý úsměv. Jeho duši pohltila nepopsatelná radost.

Udělal několik kroků k JiHyi, ale najednou přestal cítit nohy a těžce dopadl na kolena.

JiHyi náhlý hluk vyrušil z myšlenek a otočila se. Pohled na Raviho, klečícího před ní v její tváři vyvolal výraz šílenství a překvapení smíšeného s absolutní spokojeností.

Ravi zapomněl na únavu a užasle se díval na JiHyi stojící před ním. Cítil se šťastný jako nikdy předtím. Byla zde, přímo před ním. Vrátil se, aby mohl být s ní.

Byla překrásná. Dlouhé plavé vlasy, černé krajkované šaty, porcelánově bílá pleť, ostré rysy, perleťově růžové rty a oči, které se mu dívaly přímo do nitra jeho duše. Držela jeho panenku a čekala na něj.

Ravi vztáhl k JiHyi ruku. Chtěl její pozornost, potřeboval ji, toužil po ní.

JiHye k němu přišla, dívala se na něj, zkoumala ho pohledem. Pak se dotkla jeho tváře a usmála se, zatímco Ravi nebyl schopen pohybu.

Následovalo něco neuvěřitelného. JiHye si klekla a sevřela Raviho kolem ramen v pevném objetí.

''Ravi...vrátil ses...'' JiHye zavřela oči a pevně ho držela. Ravi ji automaticky k sobě přitiskl blíž.

''Čekala jsem na tebe,'' zašeptala, obličej přitisklý do jeho ramena.

''Chyběla jsi mi, JiHye. Chci s tebou zůstat. Chci, aby sis se mnou hrála,'' řekl Ravi zoufale.

JiHye byla spokojená s tím, co jí Ravi řekl. Dlouho ho držela a když ho pustila a podívala se do jeho tváře, spatřila náhle před sebou Kibuma. Po tváři jí stekla slza. Bylo to jako setkat se znovu s tím, koho milovala a ztratila. Zničehonic byly její oči plné slz a několik dalších ukáplo na její porcelánové tváře.

Ravi byl zmatený. Nechápal, proč JiHye pláče, nikdy ji předtím plakat neviděl. Se zmateným výrazem zvedl ruku k jejímu obličeji, prsty jí slzy z tváří setřel a díval se do jejích smutných skleněných očí.

''Proč...''

''To nic není, jen mi někoho připomínáš,'' uklidnila ho a vypadalo to, že pochopil.

Ravi najednou naklonil hlavu na stranu.

''Prosím...hraj si se mnou, JiHye.''

JiHye zavrtěla hlavou. Bylo to poprvé, kdy odmítla hrát si s Ravim.

''Nemůžu... Jsi zraněný,'' upřela pohled na jeho viditelné rány. Vypadaly hůř než očekávala.

JiHye si nebyla jistá, jestli by měla být ráda nebo litovat toho, co mu způsobila.

I přesto, jak moc byl zraněný, vypadal Ravi, jako by pod kletbou necítil žádnou bolest. V jeho tváři bylo zklamání.

JiHye vstala a pomohla vstát i Ravimu.

Poté udělala něco, co mělo rozhodnout, jak tato situace bude dál pokračovat - odložila na stůl Raviho voodoo panenku.

Samozřejmě to na něj mělo vliv. Jeho oči se zbarvily do původní barvy, sevřel si zraněné rameno a zkřivil obličej bolestí.

JiHye pozorovala, jak se z jejího 'oddaného' Raviho stal opravdový Ravi, který se zmateně rozhlížel po pokoji a když ji spatřil, vystrašeně ucouvl a jeho oči se rozšířily.

Začal pomalu ustupovat dozadu, až ke zdi. Nebylo kam utéct, dveře byly na druhé straně pokoje.

JiHye se k Ravimu začala pomalu přibližovat.

''Neubližuj mi, prosím!'' prosil Ravi JiHyi třesoucím se hlasem a přitiskl se co nejvíc ke zdi.

Beze slov k němu přišla, zvedla ruku a když viděla, jak Ravi zavírá oči v očekávání, že ho uhodí, musela se v duchu uchechtnout.

Ravimu se strachem sevřelo hrdlo a těžce polkl, když ucítil JiHyinu chladnou dlaň na své tváři. Zděšeně se na ní podíval.

Co se to děje?!

''Neboj se, neublížím ti. Pojď,'' naznačila mu aby jí následoval.

Ravi nevěděl, co má dělat. Byla snad tohle nějaká nová hra? Vydal se nejistě za JiHyí, neodvážil se ji neposlechnout.

Světlo svíček ze svícnu, který JiHye nesla, osvětlovalo podivné obrazy a sochy stojící tiše podél stěn dlouhé chodby.

Bolest projela Ravimu zraněným bokem, ale nevydal ani hlásku. Obrazy lidí, které neznal se mu vysmívaly ze zdí.

Náhle JiHye zabočila doleva a otevřela nějaké dveře. Otočila se, aby počkala, až Ravi vstoupí dovnitř.

K Raviho překvapení to nebyl další z JiHyiných pokojů na hraní. Byla to ložnice. Podle nábytku se dalo poznat, že pochází z viktoriánské doby. Celý pokoj byl laděný do fialové a černé barvy.

JiHye zavřela dveře a postavila svícen na skříňku.

''Posaď se,'' řekla a otevřela skříňku, ve které něco začala hledat.

Ravi byl čím dál tím zmatenější. Nevěděl, proč ho sem JiHye přivedla. Posadil se na křeslo a čekal, co se bude dít.

JiHye vzala malou misku, do které napustila vodu v koupelně, do které vedly dveře z ložnice. Přinesla ji a postavila ji na malý stolek před Raviho. Položila na stolek také tmavou krabičku.

Všimla si, jak ji Ravi vystrašeně pozoruje. Nechtěla, aby se jí bál. Ne on.


End file.
